Do You Love Me, Ge?
by Cezzie Xonesotic
Summary: Huang Zitao merasa Luhan tidak menyayanginya. Kenapa? Just read I am a new author, please support me :)


**Do You Love Me, Ge?**

**Cezzie Xonesotic**

**Cast : **EXO members

**Pair : **Find by your own

**Genre : **Yaoi, romance and friendship

**Disclaimer : **Tokoh di dalam fiksi bukan milik author, author hanya memiliki hak penuh pada plot cerita.

**Enjoy!**

"Bye bye Sehunnie~" Laki-laki berwajah imut itu tersenyum manis, "Nde, aku mencintaimu." Ia meletakkan gagang telepon di tempatnya, mengakhiri percakapan International yang baru saja ia lakukana. Laki-laki bernama Lu Han itu menghela napas, ia benar-benar merindukan Sehun-nya. Berbicara di telepon saja tidak cukup untuk mengurangi kerinduannya.

Luhan membalikkan badannya dan ia nyaris terlonjak karena terkejut. Bagaimana tidak, panda EXO-M, Huang Zitao berdiri tepat di belakang Luhan sambil melipat tangan di dada. "Yah Tao! Kau membuatku terkejut!" seru Luhan sambil memukul pelan bahu Tao.

Tao tidak berkata apapun, matanya yang seperti panda itu menatap kesal ke arah Luhan. Luhan yang mendapat tatapan seperti itu merasa sedikit takut juga, "J-jangan menatapku dengan tatapan seperti itu," ujarnya dan tanpa berujar apapun lagi, Luhan segera pergi dari sana. Tao menghela napasnya. Ia melihat ke arah telepon berwarna putih di depannya. Benda itu baru saja menjadi penghubung antara gege-nya Luhan dengan magnae EXO-K Sehun.

Tao masih ingat dengan sangat baik ucapan penutup Luhan tadi. 'Nde, aku mencintaimu'. Jujur saja, Tao merasa sakit hati.

**xxx**

Makan malam di dorm EXO-M. Semua member sudah berada di dapur yang masih satu ruangan dengan ruang makan. Tampak Luhan membantu Lay dengan meletakkan hidangan yang sudah masak di atas meja. Mata Chen berbinar-binar, melihat hidangan-hidangan yang mengepulkan asap putih tersebut. Demikian pula member lain yang tampak semangat, kecuali sang magnae.

Laki-laki bertubuh tinggi itu hanya menatap sendu pada hidangan buat Lay dan Luhan di meja makan. Sama sekali tidak terlihat ketertarikan di matanya terhadap hidangan-hidangan itu. Tao menghela napasnya, ia kemudian menoleh pada member di sampingnya. Chen. Laki-laki itu tampak tengah menikmati makan malamnya.

"Chen gege..." panggil Tao pelan –dan sedikit manja-. Merasa dipanggil, Chen menghentikan makannya dan menoleh pada sang magnae, "Ya?"

"Eum... Gege, apa kau menyayangiku?" Tao kembali bertanya dengan polosnya dan tentu ia menggunakan bahasa Korea, mengingat Chen tidak bisa berbahasa China. Chen merasa bingung namun kemudian ia meletakkan sendoknya dan beralih mengusap rambut lembut Tao, "Tentu Tao-er, aku sangat menyaya-" Chen tidak bisa melanjutkan ucapannya saat ia merasa sepasang mata naga(?) menatapnya dengan tajam, "E-err... Dduizhang annyeong..." Chen berkata gugup sambil menjauhkan tangannya dari rambut Tao.

'Dasar seme cemburuan,' batin Chen.

"Gege semua, apa kalian menyayangiku?" Kembali sang magnae polos bertanya, kali ini bukan kepada Chen melainkan kepada seluruh gege-nya.

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu? Tentu saja kami semua menyayangimu?" ujar Lay, disambut dengan anggukan Xiumin yang duduk di samping Lay.

"Ada apa, baby? Tumben sekali kau bertanya seperti itu," gumam Kris yang duduk di depan Tao. Tao tidak menjawab. Laki-laki itu menunduk membuat semua gege-nya, terlebih Kris, merasa cemas. Tidak lama Tao mengangkat kepalanya, ia melirik ke arah Luhan, "Luhan-ge, apa kau sayang padaku?" tanya Tao, mengundang kerutan bingung di dahi Luhan, namun demikian Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya. "Tentu saja," ujar Luhan.

"Benarkah?" Tao bertanya lagi dan kembali membuat bingung tidak hanya Luhan namun member lainnya.

"Tentu saja baby panda," ujar Luhan dan cara ia menyebut Tao mengundang lirikan tajam dari sang dduizhang. Tao menatap Luhan agak lama dan kemudian ia menundukkan kepalanya. Ia terdiam beberapa saat. Keanehan pada sikap Tao itu membuat member lain menghentikan makan malam mereka.

"Gege bohong," desis Tao pelan namun cukup untuk didengar oleh semuanya. Seluruh member, terutama Luhan, merasa terkejut mendengar ucapan sang baby panda.

"Y-yah Tao, kenapa kau berkata begitu?" ujar Luhan, nada cemas terdengar cukup jelas dari ucapannya.

"Gege bohong, gege sebenarnya benci padaku kan?" desis Tao lagi. Membuat Luhan membulatkan matanya yang memang sudah bulat. "T-tao! Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu?" seru Luhan, ia menggerakkan tangannya berusaha menjangkau tangan Tao. Namun belum sampai ia menjangkau tangan Tao, Tao langsung menjauhkan tangannya.

"M-memangnya apa yang sudah Luhan lakukan padamu?" Member tertua, Xiumin, membuka suaranya. Pertanyaannya barusan mewakili isi pikiran member yang lain, terutama Luhan. Tentu saja, selama ini Luhan dikenal sebagai anak baik-baik. Ia tidak pernah melakukan kesalahan yang membuat orang-orang kesal padanya dan kalau pun pernah, Luhan akan cepat-cepat meminta maaf.

"Tao-er, aku minta maaf ne?" Luhan meminta maaf kendati ia tidak tahu kenapa Tao membencinya. Ia kembali berusaha menjangkau tangan Tao. Dan kali ini ia berhasil, ia menggenggam tangan Tao meski dihujani dengan tatapan tajam sekaligus gerutuan kesal dari Kris.

Tao terdiam dan selanjutnya tiba-tiba saja bahunya bergetar. Luhan terkejut, ia bisa merasakan tangannya yang melingkupi tangan Tao basah. "Yah baby~" Kris beranjak dari kursinya dan mendekati Tao. Leader tinggi serta tampan itu bergerak cepat, karena tadi ia sempat melihat gelagat Chen yang ingin memeluk panda-nya.

"Tao... Tao..." Kris membungkukkan badannya, ia mengintip ke wajah Tao yang menunduk. Dengan penuh kasih sayang laki-laki itu menghapus buliran air mata yang turun di pipi Tao. Luhan yang merasa Tao menangis gara-gara dia ikut beranjak dari kursinya dan mendekati Tao. Member lain merasa sangat cemas.

"A-aku tahu Luhan-ge membenciku," gumam Tao di antara isak tangisnya. "Lu-luhan ge tidak suka kalau aku jadi magnae EXO-M kan? Luhan-ge lebih senang kalau yang menjadi magnae EXO-M itu Sehun, iya kan?"

Dari cemas berubah bingung. Demikian yang Luhan dan member lain rasakan. Ada apa ini? Kenapa disambung-sambungkan ke Sehun?

"Tao-er, maksudmu apa? Kami sama sekali tidak mengerti," ujar Kris sembari berusaha mengangkat wajah Tao. "L-luhan ge lebih sayang Sehun dari pada aku, padahal magnae EXO-M itu aku," Tao menoleh kepada Kris dan berbicara dengan nada yang sangat manja. Membuat member lain, terutama Kris, merasa gemas luar biasa.

"Tentu saja aku juga sayang padamu, Tao," ujar Luhan berusaha sedikit menenangkan hati Tao.

"Bohong!" Tao berseru keras sambil menoleh ke arah Luhan. "Gege selalu bilang 'aku mencintaimu' kepada Sehun, tapi tidak pernah bilang seperti itu padaku!"

"A-apa?" Luhan merasa terkejut sekaligus malu. Tampak dari mukanya yang memerah. Bukankah itu hal yang wajar? Luhan adalah kekasih Sehun, jadi tidak heran kan kalau dia bilang 'aku mencintaimu' kepada Sehun? Dan kepada Tao, bukannya Luhan tidak ingin, tapi kalau ia mengatakan 'aku mencintaimu' itu sama saja dengan ia mencari gara-gara pada dduizhang EXO-M.

"Aku juga sering melihat Luhan-ge berciuman sampai bunyi-bunyi dengan Sehun, tapi tidak pernah menciumku seperti itu."

'Blush.'

Wajah Luhan sudah seperti tomat sekarang. Merah. Sangat merah. Kini Tao seolah membongkar rahasianya. Memang seluruh member EXO, baik itu EXO-M maupun EXO-K sudah mengetahui hubungan Luhan dengan Sehun, tapi tetap saja. Member lain sama sekali tidak bisa menyembunyikan keterjutan mereka. Terutama Lay yang menatap Luhan dengan tatapan 'kalian-sudah-sejauh-itu?'.

"Aku juga pernah melihat Luhan-ge dan Sehun mandi bersama, tapi Luhan-ge tidak pernah mandi bersamaku. Gege, membenciku, iya kan?"

Entah sudah semerah apa wajah Luhan kini. Member lain pun kini menatap Luhan dengan senyum jahil. "Aigoo... kalian mengerikan juga," goda Chen sambil menyenggol pinggang Luhan.

"Si magnae itu boleh juga," Lay tertawa.

"Kira-kira seperti apa Suho mendidik member-nya itu?" timpal Xiumin. Sedangkan Kris hanya terdiam sambil mengepalkan tangannya. Sehun dan Luhan sudah merusak kepolosan mata pandanya. Baiklah, setelah ini Kris akan menghubungi Suho dan mendiskusikan hukuman yang tepat untuk Luhan dan Sehun.

"T-tao..." Luhan berujar setelah berhasil menenangkan detak jantungnya, "I-itu bukannya aku membencimu. T-tapi kan perlakuan kepada kekasih dan teman itu berbeda." Luhan berusaha menggunakan bahasa sesederhana mungkin agar lebih mudah dipahami oleh magnae-nya yang **SANGAT POLOS**.

"Apanya?" Tao menghapus air matanya dan ia menatap Luhan, "Aku pacaran sama Kris gege, tapi Kris gege tidak pernah menciumku sampai bunyi-bunyi atau mengajakku mandi bersama, iya kan ge?" Untuk yang terakhir Tao menoleh ke arah Kris yang membatu sempurna. Lay, Xiumin dan Chen tercengang untuk beberapa detik namun kemudian mereka terkikik kecil.

Tidak ada lagi yang bersuara. Lay, Chen dan Xiumin kini tengah mati-matian menahan tawa mereka, demikian pula Luhan. Sementara Kris terdiam di tempat, ucapan Tao barusan seolah membunuh harga dirinya.

Sehun itu seorang magnae dan Kris seorang leader, sebagai tambahan, leader yang sangat tampan dan seksi serta tampak dewasa. Namun Kris tidak pernah memperlakukan Tao seperti Sehun memperlakukan Luhan. Kris merasa ia seorang seme pecundang. Mungkin setelah ini Kris harus menelepon Yunho, salah satu sunbae yang disebut-sebut sebagai seme paling HOT se-SM Entertainment, untuk meminta sedikit trik bagaimana menjadi seme yang baik.

"E-emm..." Xiumin selaku member tertua merasa perlu membenahi ini, "I-intinya Luhan itu menyayangimu kok, tetapi ia tidak bisa memperlakukanmu seperti ia memperlakukan Sehun. Kau juga tahu kan kalau Sehun itu kekasihnya Luhan? Dan soal perlakuan Kris..." Xiumin menjeda, ia melirik kepada Kris yang tampak terpuruk, leader EXO-M itu sudah duduk di kursinya dan kepalanya terbenam di lipatan tangannya, "...Itu... Mungkin hanya butuh sedikit waktu, kau paham kan?"

Tao menatap Xiumin, berusaha mencerna ucapan sang baouzi. Meski tidak terlalu mengerti namun Tao tetap menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia lalu menoleh ke arah Luhan, "Jadi gege tidak membenciku kan?"

"Tentu tidak," Luhan menggeleng sambil tersenyum manis. Tao pun ikut tersenyum dan itu membuat member lain merasa lebih baik.

"Baiklah, ayo kita lanjutkan makan malam kita," seru Lay. Tao mengangguk semangat dan ia mulai mengisi mangkuknya dengan lauk. Semua member EXO-M makan dengan tenang, kecuali seseorang berambut pirang yang tengah mengaduk-aduk mangkuknya dengan tidak semangat.

Poor dduizhang.

*****END*****

**-Omake-**

Di salah satu kamar di dorm EXO-M. Tampak dua buah kasur yang bersisian. Di salah satu kasur tersebut tampak seorang pria yang tengah bercakap melalui ponsel.

"Bagaimana aku memberi tahumu? Tao itu masih sangat kecil. Yah, coba saja lakukan hal-hal yang lebih sederhana. Seperti mengajaknya kencan, membelikan benda-benda kesukaannya atau memberikan perhatian secara full kepadanya. Kalau soal trik skinship, aku belum bisa memberitahumu. Seperti yang kubilang, Tao masih kecil. Kau tidak mau kan kalau sampai terkena kasus melakukan pelecehan terhadap di bawah umur?"

"Tapi Yunho hyung, bagaimana dengan Sehun? Dia bahkan lebih muda dari Tao, tapi dia sudah melakukan hal-hal seperti itu kepada Luhan-ge."

"Kalau bicara soal Sehun jelas beda. Sehun memang masih muda, tapi dia itu seme. Bukan uke seperti Tao, jadi- Ahh! Jaejoongie kau nakal sekali, jangan menungging begitu sayang."

"Eeerr... Hyung..."

"Aah! B-baiklah Kris, aku akan menghubungimu nanti." Pip.


End file.
